The Curse of the Howloween Hounds
by JaketheViper
Summary: The pups are excited for Halloween. It's their favorite time of the year. Then Kat and Maria tell them the story of the Howlloween Hounds. About two labrador sisters who were tricked into sign a book of evil and meet their untimely death. How they come back every Howlloween searching for their killer. Unknown to the pups the killer is closer to home than they think.
1. Chapter 1

"What about this one?." Marshall shouted, holding up a clown costume. "Not scary enough. Rocky said, pulling out a spiderman costume. Marshall put the costume back and continued browsing. It was 10/30. The next day would be Halloween. The pups called it Howlloween. "Hey Wubble. How about this?" Zuma said. He held up a spider costume. "Uh no thanks." Rubble said. "I wonder why Kat and Maria didn't come?" Everest said. "They told us they were making homemade costumes. Remember?" Lily said. "Oh cool." Rocky said. "I wonder what theyll dress up as." Skye said. The cockapoo did a flip. "You guys choose your costumes?" Ryder asked. They pups had chosen to go as Disney characters. "Me and Everest are going as Elsa and Anna. Theyre characters from the movie Frozen." Skye said. "I'm going as Cinderella" said Marble. "I'm going as the Little Mermaid." Lily said. "Well I'm going as Tania from the Princess and the Frog." Aqua said, nuzzling Zuma. "What about you boys. "I'm going as Simba from the Lion King." Rubble said. "Oh cool. I'm going as Scar from the Lion King." Zuma said. "I'm going to be the Genie from Aladdin." Chase said. "I'm going to be Tramp from Lady and the Tramp." Rocky said. "And I'll be your friendly neighborhood SPIDERMAN." Marshall said, bouncing with excitement. Everyone stared at Marshall. "Come on Marshall. Be a Disney character with us. Besides we were dressed as superheroes last year." Lily said. "Well..." Marshall said. "Please Marshy. For me?" Everest said, doing her best pout look. Ok. I'll do it for you." Marshall said. He put the costume back. "Wait a minute. I dont need a costume. I'm a dalmatian." Marshsll said in realization. "What are you talking about Mawshall?" Zuma asked his friend. "The movie? 101 Dalmatians?" Marshall said. "Oh yeah. I absolutely love that movie. Great idea Marshy." Everest said, nuzzling her mate. "Come on pups let's go." Ryder said.

"I hope the pups and Ryder like our costumes." Maria said. She zipped up the wolf skin over Kat. "Excellent. I hope Ryder doesn't mind we did this." Kat said. "I'm sure he wont. Luckily he likes the blond wolves. Hes got so many blond wolf pelts." Maria said. They admired themselves in the mirror. Maria didn't really need a costume but she did dye her fur an even darker shade of black. Kat walked over to the periscope. "They're coming. Quick. Turn the breakers off." Kat said. "Why?" Maria asked. "So we can scare them." Kat said. "He and Maria rushed downstairs to the basement and switched off all the breakers. They went back up the steps and waited for their friends.

"That's odd. I thought Kat and Maria were home." Lily asked. "They are." Ryder said. "Then why awe the lights off?" Zuma asked. Sensing danger, Ryder and the pups snuck into the Lookout. SLAM! The pups lurched back around to see the door shut and locked. "Well that's not creepy at all." Rocky said. The others shushed him. "I'm scared Ryder." Rubble said. "Beware the Howloween Hounds." a voice whispered. "What was that?" Lily said. "Did I just hear "Beware the Cowardly Pound?" Chase asked. "Beware the Howloween Hounds" the voice whispered again. AAAAHHHHHH." Skye screamed. "Something just touched my tail." Skye said. The pups shivered and screamed at their tails being touched. Suddenly something grabbed Skye and Rubble by their shoulders. They started screaming as they were being dragged away. Chase rushed up towards her and grabbed the creature and threw him into the wall while Marshall punched the other figure. Suddenly the lights flashed on. They turned to see Maria rubbing her jaw and Kat moaning in pain on the floor. "Are you nuts!? What were thinking?" Rubble shouted at them. Ryder rushed up the stairs in time to see the pups surround Kat and Maria. "What's going on in here?" he asked. "We found the culprits." Skye said. "What were you doing?" Ryder asked. Is that my wolf pelt?" "Yes its you're wolf pelt." Kat said. "I hope you dont mind. It's our costume." Kat said. "I dont mind. I have many more anyway." Ryder said. "Was that you saying "Beware the Cowardly Pound?" Chase asked. "No. We said "Beware the Howloween Hounds." Maria said. "That's our costumes." Kat said. "What's a Howloween Hound?" Skye asked. Kat and Maria stared at them. "You mean you never heard the "Legend of the Howloween Hound?" Kat asked.


	2. Chapter 2: The Legend of the Howlloween

"So you've never heard the story about the "legend of the Howloween Hounds" eh?" Kat asked. Kat looked at his wife. "Well I guess we have to tell them the tale. If they're up for it." Maria said. "Tell us." Lily said. "Yeah tell us" Zuma said. "Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" the pups chanted. "Ok pups. Calm down. We'll tell you the tale. You up for a scary story Ryder." Maria asked her owner. "Of course." Ryder responded. "You mean it's scary." Marble asked nervously. "Yeah and it's true." Kat said. He walked to the light switch and dimmed them. "There the lights are properly dimmed." Kat said. Sitting down, the two began. "The story begins at the 1700s. In a town called Salem. It was the time of the witch trials. Many people including dogs were accused of being witches. Two labrador sisters were walking..." Kat began the story.

"Hurry Blackie. We have to hurry." said a golden labrador to a black labrador. "Calm down Goldie, we'll get there in plenty of time." her sister said. "Were late. I dont want to get into trouble again. We are supposed to deliver these muffins before noon." Goldie said. "Oh dont be such a wuss." Blackid said. She suddenly threw her paw out. "Hold it. Did you see that?" Blackie asked. "I dont have time for your childish games." Goldie said. "No really. There." the Black lab said. "You see it." she said, pointing to a shadow disappearing through the trees. She turned her head. Goldie nodded in fear. Gulping, they continued down the cobblestone path. "I'm scared." Goldie said, leaning closer to her sibling. "I am too." Blackie said. Suddenly Goldie tripped over something in her path. Looking back, she saw a square object on the pathway. "Its a book." Blackie said, nudging it with her toe. Goldie bent and picked it up. "The Book of Evil." she said reading the cover aloud. "I see you have found my book." said a figure. The figure came closer to them, revealing itself as a French Bulldog. "In my book you will find names of everyone who signed. Sign it and you will get everything you desire." he rasped. The labs were skeptical. "It could be a trap." Goldie whispered to her sister. "But what if it isn't. If we sign it. We could have everything we ever wanted. I mean just think we wont be poor anymore." Blackie said to her sister. Eagerly they signed their names. As they finished writing their names, they failed to notice the angry mob that had formed behind them. "WITCHES!" shouted a man in front. "You have betrayed us and will pay for your crimes." another man shouted. Terrified, they backed up against a tree. "It wasn't us. It was him." Blackie shouted. "Dont try to blame it on us. You committed your crimes and you will be hanged for it." shouted a pup, waving her torch. "Were telling the truth. He made us sign this book. But the book on held two names. Their own. Blackie and Goldie's names. The girls froze upon seeing a familiar face in the crowd. Two in fact. Their. Own. Parents. "Mom, Dad. Help us. You believe us right." Goldie called out. "Dont come near us WITCHES." their father shouted. "GET THEM!" the leader shouted. Terrified the two ran in to the woods. "Quick follow me." the bulldog said.

"That was the last anyone saw of them. After weeks of searching, the Goldie's remains were found facedown on the shore of a river. Sadly the Blackie's remains were never found. Carved in the tree next to Goldie was a message, declaring their revenge. "We curse thee of the murder of us. Every year on Howlloween, we will return and seek vengeance upon thee, we will kill anyone who dares stand un our way. **Beware of the Howloween Hounds". **Every year on Howlloween, the two return in a new town searching for the bulldog who caused their demise." Kat finished.

"The pups and Ryder were huddled together as Kat grinned. "Beware the Howlloween Hounds" a voice rasped from behind them. AAAAAAAHHHHHHH. The pups shrieked in terror and ran towards the back wall. "Dont kill me Mrs Howlloween Hound. Kill Everest. She has a few years left." Marshall said. The pups, minus Marshall, opened their eyes and saw Maria and Kat staring at them. "Great husband you got there Everest." Kat said rolling his eyes. Maria started snickering. "Gee Marshall I didn't know a story can scare you." Maria said. Marshall just stared at the floor, his cheeks a crimson red. "Well let's go to bed pups. Its after ten. We got a lot of things to do tomorrow if we want to celebrate." Ryder said. "Good night. Ryder." the pups said. The pups started to their pup houses as Ryder headed down the hall towards the bathroom to relieve himself and brush his teeth. "I dont think I'll sleep a wink." Skye said. "I'll try. Hope I dont get nightmares." Rocky said. "Marshall you are my brave hero." Everest said glaring at him. Everyone went to bed. Soon they were all fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok. Pups. Up and at em." Chase howled into the megaphone. All thr pups bumped their heads. "Chase you promised you wouldn't use your megaphone anymore" Skye told her husband. "Oh yeah" Chase murmured. Growling Kat walked up and turned the megaphone around. "OK CHASE!" Kat screamed in it. "YOW!" Chase yelped jumping into the air. "Dude you could've bwoken his eawdwum." Zuma said, rushing over and unhooking the phone. "Now he knows how we feel when we bump our heads on the roofs of our pup houses" Kat said. He walked over to the lookout and went inside. The others follow him. Chase came in with Skye and Zuma by his side. Chase was still rubbing his ears. "Morning pups. Chase why are you rubbing your ears?" Ryder asked. "Chase used his megaphone to wake us up again when he promised not to." Kat said. "And Kat went berserk when he did it. He turned the megaphone around and screamed into it." Rocky said. "Ok I admit that may have went a little overboard. But he broke his promise." Kat said. "Dont worry about it. But please dont do it again. You might cause him to lose his hearing." Ryder said. "Sorry Ryder. Sorry Chase." Kat said. "N- no problem." Chase said. "Hey guys its finally HOWLLOWEEN!" Rubble exclaimed. "Yeah it is" Lily said. I can't wait to go trick or treating." Marble said. "Yeah think about all the mouthwatering candy." Marshall said. "As long as it's not chocolate." Everest said. "Me and Kat aren't going trick or treating." Maria said. Everyone turned to look at the two. "Why not?" Rubble asked. "For one we're too old. And two. We are planning to scare some of the townsfolk." Kat said. "I dont think so." Ryder said. "Aww come on Ryder. It's the one night of year we get to have any fun." Maria said. "Scary fun that is." Kat said grinning. "I'll think about it." Ryder said. After eating breakfast the pups finished putting up the Halloween decorations. While the girls decorated the inside, the boys were outside decorating. "These ghosts dont even look real." Marshall said as he hung a paper ghost. "Yeah" Kat said as he was trying to lug two cans of gold paint up the ladder. As he set one down he dropped the other one. "Aww man!" Kat whined. Dont worry Kat we'll get some more" Chase said. As soon as the pups were out of sight, Kat lost his balance and fell off the ladder into the large puddle of paint. The other can of paint tipped over and all the paint poured onto Kat. "Kat" Skye screamed as the pups rushed over to him. "Great. I'll never get this paint off me." Kat muttered. "Ryder Kat fell." Skye cried out. Ryder rushed over to him. "Let's get you in the bath. But ignoring him rushed over to his costume and put it on. "Why it's perfect. It's just like glue." Kat said eagerly. While the pups were talking they were unaware of the two pairs of eyes peering at them from the bushes. "We'll take the Bulldogs out first." a voice rasped. "Agreed." said another voice.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kat are you SURE you are alright? Maybe we should get you to Katie's a worried looking Maria said. "Calm down pups. It's nothing serious. I only fell a few feet. And I'll take a bath later tonight." Kat replied. "Ok well we can't force you." Marshall said.

A few minutes earlier Kat had taken a tumble off the ladder and gotten paint on him. "Let's finish decorating." Ryder said. "The girls went back inside. The boys turned away. Kat turned his head a little to the left and grinned. He glared at the spot of bushes out of the corners of his eye, before walking away. "Kat I dont really believe that Howlloween Hound legend is true." Chase said. "Of course it's not true. It's a myth." Rubble said. "I assure you, it's truest of true story." Kat said. "Riiiiigggghhhhtttt." the males minus Kat, said.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHH!" Marble shrieked. "What is it Marble." Rocky asked. "I can't wait to got get candy. I love treats." she said. "You and Rubble are a match made in heaven. Literally. You both eat us out of house and home. Especially the treats." Kat said. "I dont eat much sweets myself." Chase said. The pups stared at Chase. "Says the pup who has a boxful of Reese's under your bed." Marshall said. "Oh. It's almost 6pm. Trick or treating will start soon." Skye said. "Not to mention that our costumes are not on yet." Rubble said. "Or the fact that it's going to be dark soon. Be home by 9 pups." Ryder said walking into the room. Ryder grabbed the keys to his ATV. "I gotta go. I promised Katie I'd help her give out treats tonight." he said before sliding down the firemen pole to the garage. The pups heard Ryder drive away.

"Well. What are we waiting for. Let's go." Aqua said. "Yeah dudes and dudettes. I'm eagew fow some tweats." Zuma said jumping up and down. "Hold up pups. I forgot my trick or treat bag." Rubble said rushing back inside the lookout. "Well hurry up. We ar ready to go." Zuma said. "I hope Kat and Maria dont take their pranks to far." Aqua said. "Yeah. I agree. His "joke" as he called it wasn't funny when he pulled it on us." Zuma said, doing air quotes with two fingers on each paw. "Ugh it's been 10 minutes." Rocky said. "Marble go check on your husband." Chase said. "Ok" she agreed as she headed inside. Just a few minutes after Marble went in...a bloodcurdling scream came from the lookout. "That's Marble! Rocky shouted, right before the scream was cut off. "Girls. Stay here. It too dangerous. Boys lets go." Chase ordered. The boys rushed into the Lookout. "Split up. Pairs of two. Marshall you're with me. Rocky, and Zuma, go together." Chase said. The two rushed to the screening room. "Its so dark. I'll check the kitchen." Marshall said. "He rushed to the kitchen doorway. Halfway across the kitchen Marshall froze and gasped. Chase having heard Marshall gasps, rushed into the kitchen to see Rubble. Hanging from the ceiling fan. With a noose around his throat. Calling Rocky and Zuma name, they turned around and froze in shock. There impaled against the wall, was Marble, with a knife in her chest. The two rushed out, grabbed Zuma and Rocky and rushed outside. The girls noticed them running out and started asking questions. "No time. We need to go. I'm calling Ryder." Chase said.

Kat and Maria were giggling behind some bushes. "That was rich." Kat said. "Yeah. I never took Alex for a cry baby." Maria said. Suddenly Kat pup tag went off. "Hold on. Its Chase. Hello Chase. What do you need? Ok. Uh huh. What!? Alright get away from there. Me, Ryder, and Maria will be there soon." Kat said as he hung up. After a few seconds Maria put her paw under his chin and lifted his head towards her. "Hey dry those tears and tell me what happened." Maria said. "Rubble and Marble were murdered."


	5. Chapter 5 PARLOR FIGHT PART 1

"MURDERED! WHAT DO YOU MEAN MURDERED!?" Maria shouted. "Shhhhh. You dont have to tell the whole world. At least not yet." Kat said putting a paw over her muzzle. "Come on were going to Katie's to tell Ryder." Kat said. He and Maria rushed to Ryder. "Ryder." Kat began. "Hey you two. Here for some mischief." the 10 year old boy asked. "No. I come on bad tidings." Kat said. "Kat please speak english!" Katie said. "It means he has bad news." Ryder told her. "Whst happened?" the boy asked. "Someone broke into the lookout. Rubble and Marble were murdered. Chase tried to call you. But he couldn't get through. So he called me." Kat told him. Ryder sighed. "I'm getting tired of your horror jokes." Ryder told him. "How is this a joke? Murder is not a joke!" Maria said.

The other pups swarmed the shop. "Ryder! It was horrible!" Chase said. "How did they die" Katie asked, shivering in fear. "Rubble was hanging from the ceiling fan in the kitchen and Marble was impaled to the wall with a knife." Marshall said handing Ryder pictures. Kat, Maria, Ryder and Katie were horrified upon seeing the photos that Marshall took. "Pups! There you are. Thanks for leaving me behind." Skye said, glaring at them. Kat snatched her trick or treat bag from her hand. "Seriously Skye. Rubble and Marble were killed not even an hour ago and you went TRICK OR TREATING." Kat yelled pouring out the candy. "Forget the candy. We have to warn the town." Chase howled out. "Warn us about what?" said a voice from behind them. Mayor Goodway and Captain Turbot walked in Katie's pet parlor. The Mayor had a chicken suit on. Captain Turbot had a walrus suit on. "Let me guess. Your dressed as Chickaletta. and I take it she's dressed as you." Rocky said just as Chickaletta poked her head out of Goodways purse. "Forget the dumb bird. Theres a MURDERER running loose throughout town and you're obsessed over candy and a Halloween costume." Kat shouted. Everyone started backing away from Kat and he noticed. "Uh. Why are you backing away from me for?" Kat asked. "Kat." Chase said gently. "Drop the knife." Kat looked at his paw. In it was a large kitchen knife. Startled, Kat chucked it across the room. He dove under Katie's counter. "I can't believe it!" Marshall said. Rocky knelt down. "Kat you never told us you were a knife thrower." Ryder said also kneeling down. "I'm not." Kat replied poking his head out. He was amazed to see the knife which was deep into the wall. Up to the handle. Katie leaned back against the door to the rear rooms. "Interesting. But what was this of a killer running loose through Adventure Bay?" Goodway asked. "Uh Katie? You alright?" Skye asked. Everyone turned to look at Katie. She had a fixed stare on her face. Her mouth hung open. As did her eyes which were open as well. Wide. Kat waved his paw in front of her face. He placed a paw on her chest. Yelping in pain, he quickly pulled his paw away and was shocked to see a trickle of bright red blood on his paw.

Gasping, Kat lurched across the room and yanked the knife from the wall. Turning around he kicked the other door open which also led towards the back. He disappeared through it. The pups heard a voice say, "Well look at that Blackie. The kitty kat dressed as me wants to challenge us." "I can see that Goldie." another voice said.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6: Parlor Fight Part Two:

Everyone rushed out of the parlor and ran down the street towards city hall. "So you wanna challenge us do ye? Goldie rasped as Maria rushed in. Kat held his nose due to their bad breath. "Ever heard of mouthwash." Kat said, raising his knife. "Brave boy huh." Blackie said. "And look the one dressed as me." Blackie said. Snarling they rushed at each other. Kat shoved both paws out catching them in the chest. Blackie smashed into a china cabinet. Maria punched Goldie in the face sending her sprawling in the front room. While Maria was fighting Goldie, Blackie slashed the knife at his neck. Decapitating him.

The others rushed through the front doors of city hall. "Quick into the surveillance room. It's the only safe place other than lookout. Once they were through the doors Mr. Porter slammed the door shut! "We should be safe in here." Ryder said.

"Hey guys. My house is on tv." Alex said. "All our houses are on tv." Ryder said. Everyone observed their houses from the camera. "You have us on camera?" Zuma told Mayor Goodway.

"You left your tv on." Marshall told Alex. "Well duh. I dont wanna miss my show." Alex said.

"Hey guys. Theres Kat. Hes surrounded by the labs." Skye said. "Can you turn the volume on the monitor up?" Lily asked. "Of course dear." Goodway said as she did so..

The girls screamed as Kat fell to the floor. They had just witnessed Kats death. Everyone turned away. Their husbands comforted them.

"Guys Maria can't fight..." Zuma began but was interrupted by Aqua's shrill scream of horror. Turning to her, she shivered in fear and pointed at the monitor. They turned back to see Kat. Reattaching his severed head. The pups gasped.

Marshall rushed forwards and slammed his paw on the controls. Damaging them, causing the monitors to go black. "Marshall! Are you nuts!?" Skye screamed.

"You want to see your own friends get killed." Marshsll said.

Kat walked up to Blackie and Goldie.

Maria was on the ground with them standing over her. Kat kicked Blackie in her lower back. It sent her flying through the shop window. Kat turned to Goldie.

Saw her holding the blade against his wife's neck.

. "You two win this round. But mark my words. We wont quit until that bulldog is destroyed." Kat snarled. "You're after him too?" Blackie asked.

Goldie let Maria go. "Yes we are! And you can't hurt us." Maria said. "Oh? And Why not?" Goldie asked. "Because we're already dead!" Kat said.

AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY FOR A SHORT CHAPTER EVERYONE. ILL UPDATE AGAIN SOON!


	7. Chapter 7: Team-Up

Blackie and Goldie stared at the two. "What do you mean your dead?" Blackie said.

"Just what I said. We are already dead. Doomed to roam this earth in vain. Searching for the bulldog that caused our demise. We died many years ago in the Great Blizzard of '09. I'll explain later." Kat said. "Let's go find that bulldog." Maria said.

Walking together with Kat in the lead, the four exited Katie's. "Oh wait." Kat said. "One more thing." He walked back inside waved his paw in front of Katie. "Beware the Howloween Hounds." Kat rasped, breathing hard.

A few seconds later, Katie blinked her eyes.

SCENE CHANGE: CITY HALL SECURITY ROOM

"I can not believe you broke the security monitors, Marshsll." Everest told her husband. "I told you I..." Marshall began. "Ok. Ok. No need to get all worked up over it." Ryder said. "Whew. It's so hot in here." Goodway said. She mopped sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. "Beware the Howlloween Hounds." a voice whispered. "What was that?" Alex said. He grabbed hold of his grandfather's leg. "Pups. This isn't funny." Ryder said, sternly. "It wasn't us Ryder. Honest." Chase told his owner. His eyes were wide with fear. "Beware the Howlloween Hounds." the voice said again. "I'm scared." Zuma and Aqua said. CREEEEEAAAAAAAKKKKK! The door sloooooowwwwllllllyyyyy slid open, making a loud creak. A rush of cold air filled the room. Cali rushed out of the room in fear. "Cali! No! Come back!" Skye shouted out. She started to rush after the feline, but Chase held her back. "No! We have to stick togeth..." Chase was interrupted by a crash. "What was that?" Skye asked. "Sounds like glass breaking. Maybe something fell over." Mr. Porter said. With Ryder in the lead they slowly tiptoed out of the room.

Ryder poked his head out and looked one way. Then the other, making sure it was safe.

They started down the hall. As they turned the corner, Ryder froze. He let out a sharp gasp. The others crowded around him. They saw the cabinet first. The heavy wooden antique chains cabinet. Broken glass was everywhere. Then they saw...CALI!

Her head was sticking out. But the rest of her body was UNDER the cabinet. Blood leaked out from under it. The sharp metallic smell stung the pups's noses. Ryder and Captain Turbot rushed over to her. "On three. One, two, three." Ryder said. The two tensed the muscles in their arms and lifted the cabinet. After it was moved aside they turned towards her and screamed.

Sharp shards of glass pierced her body from the neck down.

There was a large gash in her stomach. Her intestines were hanging out of her body. Blood was everywhere.

"This was no accident." Chase said.

"Agreed!" Ryder said. "A cabinet doesn't just fall on its own.

"It looks like she was ripped open." Aqua said. "Right guys? "Uh guys?"

The group turned around to see no one.

Skye, Zuma, Lily, Rocky, Goodway, Marshall, Everest, and Alex was gone.


	8. Chapter 8:

**HEY EVERYONE. QUICK MESSAGE. I AM HAPPY TO REPORT THAT MY STORY (THE CURSE OF THE HOWLOWEEN HOUNDS) HAS REACHED MORE THAN A THOUSAND VIEWS. NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADO. ENJOY. **

Alex and several pups rushed out of city hall. "I can't believe this." Alex said. " I know. We lost Rubble, Marble, Katie, Kat, Maria, AND Cali." Goodway said, counting her fingers. "I'm not sure that Kat is dead!" Skye said, tears running down her face.

"I cannot believe that the others ditched us." Chase said. "Especially Skye." Chase was heartbroken by his wife running off. "Calm down. They panicked and rushed off. Its perfectly understandable." Mr. Porter said. "We gotta find them." Aqua said. "Beware the Howloween Hounds." the voice rasped again. "There's that voice again." Mr. Porter said. "Its coming from the rafters." Ryder said. They all turned their heads upward. A shadow leapt on a rafter, then leaned down. "THE BLACK LAB!" Aqua shrieked in horror. The figure tilted her head towards them. "ITS..." Ryder began. The face came into full focus. "Maria?" Everyone said in unison. "Thank the gods you're ok.!" Chase said. "Come down. It's alright." Captain Turbot said. When captain Turbot was troubled, he was not his usually perky self. He hated Halloween. Maria continued to stare down at the group. Puzzled, the group asked her to come down once more. Then the group saw the jars. Two big glass jars. Something was in them. Something moving. Something...alive. Chase gulped, then bravely stepped forward. "Uh. Maria? What's in the jars?" he asked. Maria didn't answer. A grin slowly formed on her face. "Uh oh." Chase said. "Ryder. I dont like the looks of this." Aqua told her owner. Still grinning, Maria pushed the jars off the rafters. "Say hello to my little friends." Maria told the group. The jars smashed on the tile floor. "COCKROACHES." Ryder screamed.

SCENE CHANGE:

"Quick in Mr. Porter's house." Marshall cried. The pups, Alex, and Goodway rushed in and slammed the door. After locking the door, they turned around. The only light came from a table. The group recognized the dim candle light. In the dim light, they saw a man sitting at a table. He had a hoodie on. An "Adventure Bay Tigers" hoodie. They instantly recognized the 21 year old. "Jake help us please!" Everest said. No answer. "Jake?" Alex said. Gulping. They slowly walked over towards him with Everest and Goodway leading the way. Upon reaching the chair, Skye reached around Everest and tapped his shoulder with her paw. Jake tilted to the side and fell to the floor. The hood fell back. Revealing empty space. No head. The pups screamed, upon seeing the head. Jake's head, being used as a CANDLE!. His hollowed out head. Light shown from his empty eye sockets. His gaping mouth. His tongue was gone. "Beware the Howloween Hounds" the voice again rasped. Screaming, they rushed towards the door.

SCENE CHANGE: CITY HALL.

Everyone rushed around to avoid the cockroaches. Ryder and Chase jumped on the desk to try and get away from them. The fat brown insects swarmed the floor. A prickly feeling came over everyone. "THEYRE ON US!" Aqua screamed in horror. They could feel the prickly bugs. Everyone thrashed, trying to get the bugs off them. Chase leapt off the desk, rushed across the room, and leapt through the glass window. Everyone followed Chase's lead. The insects followed them. Ryder was the the only one still trapped. Mr. Porter was completely covered with bugs. He began to scream. A long, horrifying, scream. The scream was cut off. The bugs swarmed off him. And Mr. Porter's skeleton fell in a heap on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9 The Chase

The group ran from city hall screaming in terror. They hid behind a bush. "Guys wait for me." Ryder called out. The pups turned. Ryder, having seen Mr. Porter skeleton fall apart, was at the window and was trying to climb out. Chase rushed to help his owner, being careful of the glass shards. Ryder had just gotten one leg out the window when a knife erupted from his chest. Chase screamed at having seen Ryder get stabbed. Maria cackling gleefully, shoved him out the window. Ryder collapsed in a heap on the grass. Chase grabbed the back of his shirt in his teeth and dragged him away. Chases group saw chase and helped drag Ryder away. Ryder held up his hand and stopped them. "Its...too late...for me." Ryder said, the pain made it hard for him to talk. Ryder rubbed Chase's cheek. "The knife went...through my heart...run...while...you...still can." Ryder's hand went limp.

Chase wrapped his owner in a hug, and said a silent good bye before the others dragged him away. Chase cried in Captain Turbot's arms while the lighthouse keeper hugged him. "I'm so sorry, Chase." Captain Turbot said sadly. "Look there they are." Aqua said.

Alex and the pups and Goodway, rushed out of the cafe. Goodway held a crying Everest in her arms. The two groups met. And froze at the sight of Chase crying. Everybody started talking at once. "What happened to Chase?" Skye asked. Looking down they didn't answered. "Ryder was killed. As was Mr. Porter." Aqua finally muttered. Chase cried louder and Alex also started to cry. "What happened to Everest?" Aqua said. "We found Jake's headless body in the cafe." Marshall informed her. He nuzzled his wife. "We need to find Kat and Maria!" Skye shouted. "You don't get it do you?" Captain Turbot asked. "Get what?" Rocky asked. Captain Turbot opened his mouth to speak but didn't get a chance as Aqua beat him to it. "MARIA WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED RYDER AND MR. PORTER AND CALI!" she screamed.

Everyone, minus Chase, Aqua, and Captain Turbot gasped. "Bock-bock" Chickaletta warbled. "Thst...cannot be." Lily said. "Its true..."Chase said. He got down. "If Maria is killing ..."Lily began. "Then that means Kat is too." Chase finished. "Theyve teamed up." Rocky muttered under his breath. "Beware the Howloween Hounds." the voice rasped. Screaming the pups started to rush off. Blsckie ambushed the group and grabbed Chickaletta in her jaws. "No! My precious chickaletta! Goodway screamed. The remaining group ran away and dashed into the nearest unoccupied house. Rocky slammed the door shut. The group however was unaware that Skye had fallen behind. Looking back, the Little pup, saw the four killers chasing her. Kat snapped his jaws and leapt to attack. Skye grabbed a branch and swung it at him. It struck him. Sending him flying into the nearest bus stop. He smashed through the bus station which then collapsed on top of him. Skye kept running. Kat launched from the rubble and continued chasing her. As she got closer to her friends she saw Rocky shut the door. Not stopping in time, Skye smashed into the door. As she was getting up...Kat grabbed her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Ransom

Kat grabbed Skye by her scruff. She thrashed, try to break free. Kat raised his paw and brought it down hard on her head. Everything went black. Kat scribbled a note to the pups and grasping Skye in his jaws, the four walked away into the night.

SCENE CHANGE: SAFE HOUSE.

"I always thought that this house was empty." Marshall said. "No just abandoned." Rocky informed him. "Wow. Look at all this ." Everest said. Awed, the group went exploring. Everest started rummaging through the shelves. She pulled a bottle from the top shelf. "Wow. This stuff's old. It says do not use after 1999." she said. Marshall walked over to her. "Tanning lotion?" he said reading the inscription on the bottle. "All of is bottled of junk. Let's check in here." Marshall told her. "Its an office." Everest said. They'd just opened the door and walked inside. Marshall headed straight for the shelves. "Woah. Look at this." Marshall said, pulling a big black book from the bottom shelf. He blew the dust off it. "The Book" he said, reading the title. He opened it. He saw page after page of names written in it. "Look at this. I just solved some mysteries. Jimmy Hoffa, DB Cooper, Reggie Wilson, all these guys went missing ages ago. Then Marshall froze as he flipped another page. "Uh oh." he gulped. "What is it?" Everest asked her husband. "There are some names in here." Marshall said. "Goldie, Blackie, Kat, Maria, and..." Marshall trailed off. "And what." Eve asked. "Rocky." he said in a whisper. "Guys come in here. Quickly." Chase called out.

Lily, Aqua, Zuma, Marshall, and Everest, rushed into the room. Marshall quickly shoved the book into his pup pack before doing so. "What is wrong chase" Aqua said. "We found a note." Captain Turbot said. Marshall snatched it up and began to read.

"_**Dear Pups, Goodway, and Captain Turbot...**_

_**We have Skye. If you ever want a see her again you will meet us at the place of our death. If you are not here in one hour, well I guess you dont care about Skye then. Show up. Or she will meet a fate worse than death.**_

_**Sincerely, Kat, Maria, Goldie, and Blackie."**_

"The place of our death?" Aqua asked. "Guys. Katie's pet parlor." Lily said.

SCENE CHANGE

Skye slowly woke up to a pain in her head. The four demons were played cards. "Hello Kitty's awake." Maria informed them. Dropping their cards, they walked towards her. Upon seeing them, Skye tried to run. She couldn't as she was tied to the chair. "Dont hurt me." she said pleading for her life. "We wont hurt you. At least not yet." Blackie said. "Let's be honest Skye. Off all the people and pups in this town, minus us of course, you were the most tolerable." Kat said. "Where are we?" Skye asked. "In the abandoned factory at Jake's mountain. Your friends have...45 minutes left to save you." Blackie said.


	11. Chapter 11: The Undead

"You going to kill me!" Skye shrieked.

"It depends on if they play our game." Goldie rasped, leaning so close that Skye could smell her breath. The four laughed evilly.

"Can I ask some questions?" Skye asked. "Shoot." Kat said.

"What game are you talking about?" "Its more of a...mind game." Kat informed her. "Theyll have to get past obstacles and face their worst fears to get to you. If they pass...you'll live." Kat said waving his paw in a circle.

"But if they DONT pass." Kat made a straight line across his throat with his finger. "You wouldn't dare!" Skye said.

Kat leaned in close until his mouth was next to her ear. "Try me." he whispered. "

"When will the game start?" Skye asked.

"Oh. Its already begun."

SCENE CHANGE!

The pups rushed into Katie's pet parlor. Gasping for breath, they called out "Were here."

No answer.

"Kat come on this isn't funny!" Alex shouted. A thumping noise came from the back room.

Gulping, they slowly made their way to the door. Goodway reached out her hand and slowly turned the knob.

She shoved the door open and everyone peered inside.

Nothing.

"Hello." Chase called out. "Anyone here?"

"RUFF! FLASHLIGHT!." Chase's flashlight came out of his pup pack.

He shined the light around the room.

They heard a soft noise. Like... crying.

Turning, Chase shined the light towards the back wall to see...

"KATIE?" everyone said in unison.

The blond haired girl had her back to the group.

"Dudette. We thought you died!" Zuma said.

No answer.

Katie continued to cry.

The pups found her behavior to be...strange. Odd.

Marshall took out his first aid kit and slowly walked towards her.

Once Marshall reached her, he gently put his paw on her shoulder. Whirling around, Katie grabbed Marshall by the neck.

She tightened her grip. Lifted him off the floor.

He started to thrash.

"Marshall!" Everest screamed and rushed at Katie. Using her free hand, Katie shoved her.

Everest flew into the wall.

Pain spread throughout her body. She couldn't move.

She could only watch as her beloved husband was strangled.

"Pups!" Marshall choked out. My...pup pack...take it...with you..."

A few seconds later a loud cracking noise was heard.

Marshall went limp.

"NO!" Everest finally said.

Holding the dalmatian in her hand, Katie walked up to Everest and tossed Marshall to the floor in front her.

The pups stared at Katie's face. At her cold, dead eyes. Full of hatred.

She was no longer the Katie they once knew and loved.

"You're next." Katie rasped. She reached for Everest throat. Chase rushed and shoved Katie hard. Staggering back, she tripped and fell against the window. The glass shattered and she went tumbling out.

Chase looked at the girl.

Lying so still. On the cold hard ground.

"Come on Chase. We need to go." Zuma said.

He grabbed Marshall pup pack and comforting a crying Everest started to walk out of the room.

Before Chase followed, he looked out the window one last time.

He froze.

Katie was gone.


	12. Chapter 12: Skye confesses

Gasping, Chase rushed to join the other pups. "We got to get out of here now!" he said in a urgent tone.

"Why Chase?" Lily said.

"We just have too." he responded. With Alex holding Marshall's pup pack and Goodway carrying a hysterical and pained Everest, the group rushed out of the parlor.

They began to rush down the sidewalk.

And froze.

Standing 10 feet down the sidewalk.

Was Rubble and Marble.

"OH shit!" Chase muttered.

Alex ran off the other way.

Turning around the others noticed him running.

"Wait for us you coward!" Rocky cried out.

The others rushed after him.

Rubble and Marble gave chase.

After having run a short while, Goodway turned around and noticed the two bull dogs catching up.

They turned into an alley and pressed flat against the wall

They dogs ran past.

"We are safe...for now." Captain Turbot said.

"But for how long?" Lily asked.

"Weve got to keep moving. We can't stay hewe fowevew." Zuma said.

"No shit sherlock." Alex said.

As they were trying to figure out what to do, Rubble leapt from the darkness of the shadows.

And ripped Alex neck open.

Screaming the others ran off.

Alex wasn't even dead before Rubble and Marble began feasting on his flesh.

SCENE CHANGE!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Kat looked at his watch.

"Oh. Times up Skye" Maria said.

"NO! ILL DO ANYTHING!" Skye screamed.

She started to sob.

"No you can't." Goldie said. Raising her knife, Blackie stared forward.

Kat held her back. "There is one thing."

"You see we..." Kat left off.

His eyes lit up.

"Wait I have a plan." Kat said.

"Really?" Maria said, cocking an eyebrow. "And what is your well thought out plan?"

"Before I tell you what it is." Kat said. "Goldie..." Kat began, but was interrupted by Skye.

"They dont care." Skye whispered. "Who are you talking too?" Kat asked.

"Chase, the pups. They don't care." Skye said again.

"How do you think we felt!?" Kat screamed.

"Kat what are you talking about?" Blackie asked.

Ignoring her. "How do you think we felt, being locked outside in the freezing cold temperatures during a blizzard while the rest of you partied and laughed." Kat said.

Skye hung her head. "I wanted to let you in." Skye confessed. "I did. I really did. But he wouldn't let me. He threatened to kill me if I told anyone or let you in." Skye said.

"Who threatened to kill you?" Kat asked. He put a paw under her chin and lifted her head towards eye level. "Who Skye?" he repeated.

"Rocky." Skye said.


	13. Chapter 13

Kat stared at Skye. "Rocky locked us out?" he asked her.

Skye nodded. She hung her head in shame.

Kat picked her head up and slowly licked her cheek.

Skye stared in shock as he transformed into a cockapoo.

"You...you're a shapeshifter." Skye stuttered. "Yes I am." Kat said in her voice.

"Find him!" Kat ordered the three. They quickly ran off. Blackie left the door allowing cold air to enter the factory. "Just dont hurt Chase!" Skye called out.

Meanwhile, the pups were running for their lives. They turned the corner and stopped. Evetest instantly realized where they were. "Hey it's the gas station."

Everyone quickly went in and shut the door.

"Great! Will this ever end!" Aqua shrieked.

"One day!" Zuma informed her.

"One thing that we know for sure." Everest said. "is that Marshall wanted us to take his pup pack."

"Cause something is in it." Zuma said. "We find out what it is, we'll know what we're up against." Lily said.

Meanwhile Chase, unfortunately, had fallen behind. "PUPS!" the shepherd called out. "Where are you?"

Suddenly Chase heard a rattling sound. Looking, behind him, he saw...nothing.

"Great. I'm scaring myself!" Chase told himself. Turning around, Chase took one step. And heard the rattling again. Chase yanked around, to see a shadow. The rattling came again. A skeleton came into view. Chase's eyes bulged out of his head. His jaw dropped. The skeleton stopped. Empty eye sockets stared at Chase. The skull grinned. An evil, hideous grin. Chase stepped closer. He saw a mustache on the skeleton upper bone. Where the upper lip used to be. He instantly knew, at once, it was Mr. Porter. "Are you friendly?" Chase choked out. CLLLLLAAAAANNNNGG!

Chase turned around to see a rib bone embedded deep into the lamppost next to him. "Nope. Not friendly." Chase said as he began to run. The skeleton chased him. Throwing rib bones at him. As he passed a rib bone the skeleton grabbed it and flung it again. The rib bone grazed his leg. "OUCH!" Chase cried out. He kept running. Limping really.

The skeleton kept chasing him. He ran past the gas station. Not seeing his friends inside.

The skeleton threw another rib. It sailed past chase and flew into the gas station. The rib caught Captain Turbot in the chest. He stumbled back. Tripped over a display of postcards. His head made a sickening crunch as it hit floor. He didn't move. "I'm outtakes here." Goodway said. The pups agreed as the chased her. To everyone shocked Goodway chased the dead body. "What are you doing?" Everest hissed. "I'm going to save Chase from that pile of bones!" Goodway announced. Everyone followed the bones and stopped in their tracks upon seeing Chase trip.

"We are too late." Rocky muttered. The skeleton chucked another rib at Chase. A figure caught the rib and flung it into the skeleton. The rib split the skull apart. The skeleton fell in a heap. The figure stepped from the shadows to reveal...

"SKYE?" everyone called at once.


	14. Chapter 14

Kat stepped from the shadows and glared at Goodway and the pups.

"_Where is everyone else?" _he said in Skye's voice.

"_Dead!" _Aqua announced.

"Since you were kidnapped, we lost, Alex, Captain Turbot, and Marshall." Zuma said.

Chase having gotten out of his shock rushed over to the cockapoo and wrapped her in a bear hug. "_I'm so glad that you are ok." _Chase said.

"Yay! Skyes back. Come on. We need to get out of here before we run into any more of our dead friends!" Everest said.

"Too late!" Zuma announced. Everyone turned to see Ryder. "Of course! We are going to be killed by our owner." Lily said, burying her face in her paws. "Dont say that!" Chase hollered. "I dont know about you" Aqua said. "But I really don't plan on dying today!

Ryder rushed at them. "Oh shit. Jason voorhees style. Run!" Zuma screamed upon noticing the machete in Ryder's hand. Goodway took off. The pups rolled their eyes and ran after her.

"Just great! Who's next? Marshall?" Lily cried out. Suddenly Lily took off into a different direction. Puzzled, the pups followed her.

"I...had to open...my big...mouth" she said between breaths. Pain rolled up her side. Before anyone could ask her what she meant the pups heard a horrible scream. The scream abruptly cut off. "Well, cross Goodway off the list!" Chase said. "Chasey! I'm scared!" Kat said, a look of mock horror on his face. "I'll protect you Skye." Chase said. Lily looked back and ran faster upon seeing Ryder still following them.

Suddenly the roar of an engine sounded. A pickup truck came out of nowhere and smashed into Ryder. He flew across the road and smashed into a brick wall. He lay still. Turning around everyonewas shocked to see farmers Al and Yumi. "Come on. Get in. Farmer Al said. "Hurry" Rushing over Chase tossed Kat (in Skye's body) in the bed of the pickup before joining her. Turning around he helped everyone in. The truck started to speed away. "Rocky" Lily called out. The pups and farmers turned to see Lily holding on with one paw. Kat rushed over and pretending to pull her in, let go.

"NO!" Lily cried out. She landed on her side. As she was getting up, something slammed into the side of her head. Everything went black. "MEET US AT THE LOOKOUT!" BLACKIE SHOUTED.

Kat let fake tears run down his face. "Its ok. You tried." Everest muttered. "We have to meet them" Rocky shouted. "Are you nuts?!" Chase said. "I'm not losing anymore of my family!" The truck ran over a pothole. Snarling Rocky jumped out. And took off. "ROCKY!" Al screamed.

"UGH! He's a stubborn one!" Yumi said, turning the truck around. "All right! Let's go save Lily!" Chase said. Yumi sped down the road and pulled in front of Rocky. "Get in! Next stop. Lookout!" Aqua said.

Grinning, Rocky hopped in. The truck sped over the bridge. "There...on the roof?" Rocky said, said surprised. They observed Lily, tied with rope to the periscope. They climbed the hill towards the lookout tower. Yumi parked the truck and everyone got out. Al and Yumi grabbed shotguns. The pups led the way inside and up the stairs. Rocky grabbed Chase and pulled him into another room.

"That's not Skye." he hissed. "What are you talking about?" Chase asked. "Skye wouldn't let go of Lily on purpose."

Just then Chase's pup tag went off.

_"Chase? You there?" _


	15. Chapter 15

"Skye?" Chase asked. "Is that you?"

"Please come get me Chase. I'm cold!" she told him.

"You're at Jake's...aren't you?" Rocky asked. "I take it you told?"

It was silent for a while. "Yes." Skye whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Dont be. It's not your fault. Its mine. I created them. I must face them. Chase go save your wife." Rocky said. "Ive got some...business...to attend too." With that Rocky rushed up the stairs.

While Chase and Rocky were talking to Skye, the others were rushed up the staircase towards the roof. With Everest and Zuma in the lead they lifted the hatch and climbed onto the roof only to be ambushed.

Blackie and Maria punched the two in the face.

Everest and Zuma slid towards the edge. Zuma managed to cling to the gutter. But Everest collar got caught and it dug into her throat. After everyone was on, Kat closed the hatch.

He walked towards Everest and giggled. "Well you're certainly in a pickle now." He chuckled. "If you keep the collar on, you strangle to death. But...if you take it off...splat!" Kat said. He giggled as Everest stopped moving. She hadn't made it. "Oh well. At least she's with Mawshall" he said, imitating Zuma.

"Now about you..." he trailed off, walking over. "...who's going to rescue YOU." he said picking up Zuma paw.

Suddenly Kat heard a cocking of a gun. "You're the one who's going to need rescuing!" Rocky said.

"Speak of the devil." Kat snarled. "Let. Zuma. Go." Rocky said with gritted teeth. "Ummmm...ok." Kat said as he did so. Zuma screamed as he fell. He smashed into the deck 30 feet down. The deck gave way sending him to the bottom. "Who else!" Kat said. He grinned. "How about...her." he said and pointed at Lily. Everyone left gasped as they saw Lily.

She had been beaten severely.

"You cant..." he began. "I can!" Kat said

. "Guys...Run!" Lily choked out. Goldie smashed the baseball bat into her chest. "Quiet." Maria rasped. Lily coughed up blood.

"Wheres Chasey?" Kat asked. "Saving his wife." Rocky shot back.

"Oh. I doubt he'll ever get there in time." Blackie said. "Why?" Kat asked. "Uhhhh." Instead of answering she pointed at the hatch.

Everyone turned but saw nothing. "YOU LEFT THE DOOR OPEN?!" Kat shrieked. Blackie nodded nervously.

"Doofus. The bomb won't work in cold air!" he shrieked.

Thunder cracked causing all of them to jump.

"Geez Louise!" Goldie said.

"You'll never get away with this!" Aqua screamed.

"Oh will I?" Kat asked. He rushed forward and grabbed her by the neck. Began tift her until something fell out of the pup pack.

"It...can't be." Kat said.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: ALIVE AGAIN.

While the demons were duking it out with Aqua, Rocky and the farmers. Chase was rushing towards the mountain in Skye's copter. It was faster.

"Skye?" he called into his pup tag. "You there?"

"Yes Chase. I'm here."

"Where are you? At the cabin?

"No. Theres an abandoned factory near Jake's. Please hurry. I'm cold." Skye responded.

"I see it. I'm in your chopper."

No answer.

"Skye?" Chase said.

Still no answer.

Chase heard coughing over the pup tag.

He quickly landed the aircraft and rushed into the factory.

He immediately saw Skye tied to the chair with her head slumped to the side.

"Skye?" he asked nervously.

She was bright blue.

"Help. Me." she tried to speak. He froze upon seeing the bomb. It was on a timer. 2 minutes left.

He quickly grabbed his bomb deactivation kit from his pup pack.

He hurriedly cut the blue wire. Untying her he lifted her from the chair and took her to the helicopter.

He quickly put his coat on her despite it being to big. Once in the chopper he turned the heat on full blast.

He drove from Jake's mountain at high speed.

MEANWHILE...

Kat picked up the big black book that came out of Marshall pup pack. He opened it and skimmed through the pages. "Yes." he whispered." shutting the book. "I have what I want."

"Ok you have my book. Now let Lily go." Rocky said.

"Of course! I made a promise and I'm a cat of me word." he said. "Say hello to the others for me." Kat said as he stepped forward and gutted Lily in the stomach with his claws.

"NO!" Rocky screamed and rushed over to his dead wife.

He opened the book and went to the page of his name. He began to RIP the page out.

But froze as a rain drop fell on his name. Gasping Kat dropped the book and fell to his knees. The rain fell harde .

He began to groan in pain. He convulsed as he changed. "Hes dying." Maria screamed and rushed to her husband. "No. Hes becoming alive again." Rocky informed her.

"What?" Goldie asked. "What did you say?"

"If the name is destroyed, the bearer of that name lives again. And undoes his actions." he asked as Lily yanked her head up and took a deep breath. Her wounds healed. Aqua rushed over to the edge and looked down to see Zuma getting up and the deck back where it was.

Rain poured even harder. Soaking the book.

Maria, Blackie, and Goldie also began convulsing.

Everest collar came undone and she fell to the deck. Zuma caught her.

Katie wounds healed and Marshall broken neck snapped together. He too began to breathe.

Rubble and Marble vomited as chunks of Alex's flesh reattached itself. Their wounds healed. Everyone the four demons had killed lived once again.

Rocky body separated from the bulldog. Revealing gray fur and blue eyes. The four began celebrating. Skye's harness came from above. "Quickly climb onboard." Skye shouted. The farmers, Aqua, Lily, and the bulldog leapt and grabbed the harness and began to climb.

But Kat, still hell-bent on killing the bulldog rushed over and grabbed his leg and yanked him back on the roof.


	17. Chapter 17: Final Battle

Gripping the bulldog legs, Kat flung him into the periscope. Kat pressed his paw against his neck and started to choke him. " Prepare to die mutt!" Kat snarled. "The names...Frenchie!" the bulldog said. He kicked out with both legs shoving him into Blackie. The two tumbled off the roof onto the deck. Kat got to his feet as Frenchie leapt down beside him.

Kat rushed at him. He tackled him. The two smashed through the glass doors and into the control room.

Kat picked up Frenchie and threw him into the monitor.

Kat rushed at him again but Frenchie grabbed a broken piece of the monitor and smashed it into him. Kat flew into the wall. The shelf above him fell on his head.

Kst grabbed the shelf and threw it at him. It hit in the head, knocking him down.

Unsheathing his claws Kat leapt for the final blow.

But the bulldog countered and pushed his feet into Kats middle. He heaved upward sending Kat over the balcony to the bottom.

After a few seconds Kat got on his feet and saw that crowd had gathered around the lookout.

In the crowd he saw, Ryder, the farmers, Mr. Porter and Alex, Katie, you name it. Ryder began to rush to him. But the pups shoved him aside and walked up and surrounded him.

Kat saw the pups approaching him.

"Pups! Help me defeat Frenchie! I beg you!" Kat said.

"You beg us?" Marshall asked. "Did you give a shit when we begged you?"

"You betrayed us Kat" Everest said. "We dont like traitors!"

"We thought we were friends. But it's clear we are not." Lily said.

"Pups what are you doing?" Ryder asked.

"We are friends! I've done so much for you." Kat said.

"As we have for you. But the one thing we dont do is kill our friends." Chase announced.

"But we we're prepared to make one exception." Skye said.

"You!" Zuma said.

The pups begin to snarl and much to Ryder's and townsfolk shock...the pups attack and maul Kat to death for his betrayal.

"NO!" Maria screams. She, Blackie, and Goldie, rush up to the pups. But the pups pounce and hold them down.

"Unless you want to meet the same fate, I suggest you leave this town for good. Because if we see you anywhere in this vicinity, you WILL meet the same fate. Understand?" Maria nodded in fear.

"Good. Now take your trash and get...out!" Chase said in gritted teeth.

As the three lifted up Kat's body and ran into the woods,

The sun...slowly began to rise.

**The End!**

**AUTHORS NOTE: That concludes "Curse of the Howloween Hounds". **

**Dont worry everyone. Kat will be back in more stories.**

**But...this is up to you guys...should I write a prequel? You know, a story describing the events that happened in the Great Blizzard of 09?**


	18. Chapter 18

HEY EVERYONE. JAKE THE VIPER HERE!

THW SEQUEL IS UP!

ITS CALLED "A WOLF'S BLACK HEART.

ENJOY


End file.
